Loli And Canolli
Title: Loli And Cannoli Other Titles: Loli's Lust Release Date: ??? Genres: Romantic Comedy, Mature, Pornographic Director: RollingStoned Producer: Claude Status: Scripting Plot Summary ***Original Plot has been altered in the movie through story ''production*** Matthew Castellano (Max Payne) is a door-to-door business man from Italy. He sells products ranging from regular household items, to beauty products. Matthew was sent on a business trip by his boss, Louie Santorelli (Player), to sell products in Tokyo for a week. After failing to sell some of his products, he decided to stop by a local pub, and there, Matthew meets a girl named "Kiku" (ChildishKauai). After having a few drinks, he falls asleep and wakes up in an unknown bedroom full of sex toys and erotic art all over the wall. and there, he would soon face, Loli's lust. thumb.jpg|Max Payne as Matthew Castellano kev.jpg|Kevin as Kiku Player.jpg|Player as Louie Santorelli kasumi-arimura-bfa42f9725e2e97bbb3682bdd62b15ea-large-776458.jpg|ChickenSauce as Yuki. iri.jpg|Pooopy as "The Girl". unknown.png|RollingStoned as ??? unknown.png|Bananaman as ??? unknown-female.png|Chair as ??? unknown-female.png|Nananana as ??? Welcome Sit back, relax, grab a snack, and enjoy the Tale of Loli and Cannoli. WARNING: This movie contains extremely obscene sex scenes, which are very very detailed. Incase you wanna skip them (which I highly doubt cause that's what you're here for anyways), I marked the scenes in sub-categories. You guys will hate me for this. Consider this our "Fifty Shades Of Grey". Director's Notes * I assure you this story was not created by a Predator/Rapist/Pedophile, nor is it from a Predator/Rapist/Pedophile network. * It's all just a display of erotic literature by a sad teen. * It is not meant to offend anyone of all ages and races. * It is also a depiction of how he truly sees his friends. * No drugs were taken in the making of this story. Prologue - Santorelli Sales In Milan stood the industrious town of Scalleta. Where high structures of Italian business companies establish their quarters and offer their services to the market, to their people, and most of all, to the world. There was a small door-to-door sales company making it's way up to the ranks, called "Santorelli Sales". But business was getting scarce, as they were sort of down on their luck. The business was ran and founded by Louie Santorelli. He used to run a boat shop back in Sicily. He saved enough money to start his own company in Scalleta. Despite decreasing sales, Louie always counted on his favourite employee. His name was Matthew Castellano. Matthew was a star pupil when he was in school. He also did Wrestling, which explains his athletic built. During the course of 2 years in the company, Matthew has won every single employee of the month award. Which gave him a fair reputation in the door-to-door sales market. But besides Matthew, Louie had 2 other employees... Zola Moletta, and Vince Morello. Zola was the company's receptionist and Louie's secretary. While Vince was their maintenance man. Both Zola and Vincewere good friends of Matthew. They often went out drinking together after work. Sometimes they'd even try and come up with ideas to make the company better. But there was something about Vince you should know. Vince was a gay faggot a homosexual, and he secretly eyed for Matthew. He wanted to get in his pants for a very long time, but failed miserably every single time. However, there is also something you must know about Zola. Zola was a double ended dildo raping lesbo a lesbian, who ran a fan club for her favourite singer, "Tara Milkins". Coincidentally, Vince looked so feminine to the point where he actually looked like Tara. This meant Zola was planning on raping Vince. But again, Vince was a homosexual, so he wouldn't like that. SECKS SCENE - "Gender Blender" - Obscenity Level: 3/5 Zola went on to subdue Vince. However, Vince knew the plot long before it was gonna happen, so he tried to head out the door. But as soon as he reached the doorstep, Zola shut it tight, and began walking slowly.... and slowly.... to Vince... eventually cornering him at the other end of the room. "What's wrong, honey? ;)" asks Zola.. As she pins Vince down on the table and unbuckles his belt and pulls his pants off, revealing only his tighty whities, with a bulge in the middle. "Awwww, is your dicky wicky getting bigger? Naughty naughty boy! Mommy spank! >;)" said Zola. Another thing you must know, Zola looked so masculine, to the point where she looked like a man. So in the end, they both enjoyed the confrontation. Zola then proceeded to yank his underwear off and play with his rod up and down while they spit swap and tongue wrestle. As bodily fluids begin to overflow on Vince's reproductive organ, Zola proceeds to slowly ease down her mouth on Vince's cyclops, making Vince twitch in sexual fury. "Don't you cum now! >;)" says Zola as Vince tried his best not to errupt his own volcano. Zola continues to slowly ease her head up and down on Vince's mount everest. After a minute of Vince doing his best in sheathing his sword, Zola proceeds to get up on the table, and slowly ease herself down on Vince's lightsaber. But before she could start riding him like a stallion, Vince couldn't last any longer and blasted his Mayonnaise on Zola's blue waffle. Back to the story After Vince blew his load, Zola whispers in his ear, "I'm not done with you ;)" and shows off her 25 inch long strap on. But before she could violate Vince's anal cavity.. Their boss Louie Santrolli comes back from his lunchbreak and witnesses his 2 employees in an explicit and sexual position. Louie then fired both his employees and sent them to die in a fire, and now you know why Matthew Castellano gets employee of the month every time. Chapter I - The Business Trip During the early mornings of the day, Matthew Castellano was cleaning his office. Assorting all his documents and items and was just about ready to get to work. But then his boss, Louie, calls him to his office. Matthew, puzzled about what he needed, headed up to the executive office down the corridor. "What is it boss?"... asks Matthew as his boss Louie stares out the window in the distance, turns to Matthew and tells him that they may finally have their big break. They may finally have a way to earn their bread. "I have a Job for ya". Louie then gave Matthew a briefcase containing some documents and products. But what really caught Matthew's eye was his ID and Passport right on the briefcase's pocket, along with a flight ticket. "What would I need a Passport for?".. asks Matthew. "Ain't it obvious? Yer goin' outta' the country. To Japan!" says Louie in an enthusiastic tone. "Japan? Really?!". Matthew never did his Job overseas before, so he too was excited. "How'd you get us the Job?" Asks Matthew. Louie then tells Matthew all about a fashion fair being held in Japan. And that numerous products ranging from make up and perfume to full gowns and dresses are being ordered from Scaletta Italy. It was an open opportunity for Santorelli Sales. "Where do I get the supplies?" Asks Matthew. "When you arrive in Okinawa, follow this address" says Louie as he hands Matthew the address note. "When do I go?" asks Matthew. "You go t'morrow, on the double! Don't let me down kid!".. As the day continues and the sun goes down, Matthew heads back to his Condominium. Packing all his things for his trip. As Matthew went to bed, he stared at the view, overlooking Scalletta... "I'll be back before you know it", Matthew whispers as he slowly falls asleep.... SECKS SCENE - "Beach Disaster" - Obscenity Level: 4/5 He saw himself in a sunny beach full of Japanese girls. "Ooohh, this is trippy...." As he laid down on the sand, the girls then surrounded him, and took turns pumping,sucking,licking,blowing, and riding his tootsie roll. One by one, girl after girl, ejaculation after ejaculation, he was starting to enjoy himself. After they were all done, out of curiosity, he asks how old they were... One girl said 17, another said 16, and another said 15 and so on. This made Matthew scream in disgust. He screamed so loud the whole world heard him. "I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE! WEEEEEEH WAAAAAAAAAH WEEEEEH WAAAAAAAH" He jumped to his feet and he ran and ran and went on a nearby yacht and rode away from the beach. But then the Japanese girls.. or Lolis.. turned into mermaids and went after Matthew. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Back to the story Matthew kept riding away, but then, he slowly hears something... something from the distance... He then woke up to discover it was his alarm clock, and it was all a dream. Matthew woke up covered in all bodily fluids known to man. He was so relieved to discover it was all a dream. He then went to take a shower, brush his teeth, and put his clothes on. He steps out of his Condominium building, calls a cab, and makes his way to the airport... But still shaken up from the dream, he then began to ask himself, "Why did I have such a nightmare?... is this a warning?".... Chapter II - The Flight Trip As he rode the cab on his way to the airport, he looked out the window, taking in the heat of the moment as he watches Scalletta. From the passerbys and other cars to the skyscrapers that reach the clouds. "You goin' abroad?".. asks the Taxi driver... cheerily... "What?... oh, that's right. I'm on a business trip to Japan".. replies Matthew. "Is that so?... Y'know, I heard the food's great over there!" says the Taxi Driver... cheerily... "Really?"... says Matthew. "Mhm.. by the way, did you know that the majority of women there own vibrators?" says the Taxi Driver... cheerily... "Ummm... excuse me?"... replies Matthew... "eh.. heheheh.. teehee.." giggles the Taxi Driver... cheerily... As he continued his trip to the airport, he got a phone call from Louie. "Matthew, you on the way to the airport?". "Yes sir, I am", replies Matthew. "Good good, by the way, we sent someone to help you once you arrive in Japan. She'll help ya get a hotel room and take ya to the address to get our supplies, and there you'll find one of our agents waiting as well. Just look for a girl named "Yuki" once you get to the Japanese airport, capiche? Talk to ya soon.." Louie then hangs up. "What an adventure!"... says the Taxi Driver... cheerily... as Matthew lets out a big sigh. They then arrived at the airport. As Matthew get's out of his cab, his Taxi driver cheerily tells him, "Good luck!". Matthew nods, and proceeds to take his brief case, and make his way to the airport's front desk. He arrived on time and proceeded to enter the plane. As he got on the plane and sat down on his seat. He began to refresh his memory on what he needed to do. He had to find a girl named Yuki, find a Hotel room, then meet up with the supply agent. As the plane took off, Matthew began to doze off and fall into a nap.... but after about an hour, he had to use the toilet, so he made his way to the comfort room. Feeling light headed, he told himself to take it easy. He slowly sat up and made his way. SECKS SCENE - "The Level Of Not Giving A Fuck: Matthew Castellano" - Obscenity Level: 3/5 Once he arrived in the restroom, there were 2 female flight attendants getting it on with each other. They were making out and fingering each other at the same time. As one sucked the other's tongue, the other proceedes to seductively take off her pony tail and whip her hair. Then gives her cunnilingus, making the other attendant furiously squirt everywhere. But Matthew, having a severe headache and wanting to pee, does not give a single shit in the world and walked straight right in with the straightest face ever, peeing into the toilet of the cramped restroom with the 2 female flight attendants jumping in fright, trying to explain themselves in the corner while covering their naked bodies. The 2 female flight attendants tried furiouisly to explain what they were doing. Asking Matthew not to tell anyone. Matthew, trying to piss in peace, let out a big "SHUDDAHP!" and went on to piss all over them instead, showering both of'em from head to toe. Back to the story After that, he zips up his pants, and cheerily tells'em.. "I won't tell, :)".. and heads back to his seat to continue his sleep. Chapter III - Welcome To Okinawa As the plane was about to land, Matthew woke up and looked out the window. "WOW.." he said. As he saw the great view of the airport and Okinawa. He got his briefcase and headed out. As he passed by the reception desk, he was welcomed by the airport employees. "Welcome To Okinawa!". Matthew smiled and nodded as he continued to make his way. But Matthew was starting to feel hungry, as he hadn't had anything to eat yet. He took a look at his watch and it was 8:34 P.M. He decided to eat a short and quick meal. So he decided to head down to the nearest buffet by the airport. As he went in, he saw all the delicious food. Matthew was drooling at the sight of the buffet. But as he said before, he didn't wanna be late, and decided to order a small meal. But at the last second, he just said fuck it and practically ordered everything on the table. As he went on to eat his breakfast, he received a phone call. It was his boss Louie again. So he picked up and told Louie that he already arrived. "I'm just having a quick breakfast", says Matthew as Japanese waiters still continue to place loads of food on the table. "Alright, but don't drink too much", says Louie. "I won't", replies Matthew. "Listen, have you found Yuki yet?". Matthew forgot all about Yuki and remained quiet for a few seconds. "I haven't, i'll go and find her after i'm done". "Don't keep the girl waiting, she's real frisky, and a smart one too. She'll help ya get a Hotel room. After that, she'll help ya find our agent". "I know Louie, I know. You already told me", replies Matthew. "I'm counting on you Matthew. This is the first overseas job we've had in our company". "Don't worry about it ol' man. You're gonna burst a vain if ya keep worrying". Replies Matthew as he chows down his food really loud. "Goddamn pig. Finish up and get yer ass moving", Louie humorously replies and hangs up. Matthew quickly chows down everything on the table. "oh crap, oh crap" he thinks to himself as he finishes everything on the table. "I gotta find the girl!". He pays the check and quickly heads out of the buffet. He tried finding her at the airport reception, but no luck. Next, he tried the landing zones, again, no luck. Everywhere he looked, he couldn't seem to find Yuki. Matthew took a look at his watch, it was already 9:45 P.M..... "Shit!" he said to himself. Matthew thought to himself that she must have already left and gone home. He walked back to the buffet area, to have some water. Matthew was scared that his boss might get angry. But being an honest salesman, he told himself to call Louie as soon as he gets to the buffet. But just as he arrives, he spots a girl just outside the buffet. She looked like she was waiting for somebody, so Matthew went on to approach her. Matthew, trying to remember as much Japanese words as he can, asks... "Ano, sumimasen? Anatawa Yuki-san desuka? (Um, excuse me, are you Yuki?) The girl says nothing, then glares at Matthew for a few seconds before walking away. "Dammit.." says Matthew, as he starts to get worried and continues to look for Yuki. But just as he was about to walk away and continue his search, he notices another girl. But this time, she was inside the buffet eating a sandwhich. Once again, Matthew steps inside the buffet in a pissed off manner and proceeds to make his way to the girl. Once again, trying to remember as much Japanese as he can, he asks... "Ano, sumimasen? Anatawa Yuki-san desuka?"..... The girl, munching away her sandwhich, turns to Matthew... and begins to laugh. "Hahahahahahahaha! ^^ " "Heehee... Hahahahahaha!" Matthew starts getting confused, looks at the girl and says "What's so funny?". The girl then keeps her sandwhich and says.. "So you finally found me! Hahahahaha! :D That took longer than expected! Hahahaha! ^^ " Matthew, with his stressed out tired face, starts staring at Yuki. Yuki then stops laughing..... "what's wrong?", asks Yuki. -Matthew continues his badass stare- "......Don't look at me like that! D: "... says Yuki, starting to get worried. -Matthew continues his badass stare- "STOP! ;_; "... cries Yuki. -Matthew continues his badass stare- "Look! I'm sorry okay?! I was hungry and bored! I just thought it'd be a great opener if we played some hide and seek!" -Matthew continues his badass stare- "I'M SORRY" screams Yuki. Matthew was too tired to get angry. He just shook his head and said.... "Just PLEASE take me to the Hotel." "So you forgive me? :'D " asks Yuki. ......Matthew was known to be a completely different man if he feels stressed out and tired. Just like how he was in the Plane. He grabs Yuki's arm and drags her out the buffet, and in a completely straight voice, he tells her... "Now you listen to me, I've had a rough day thanks to your little game. Now please, take me to the Hotel before I suplex you off a Plane. Thank you." Yuki, feeling sad and sorry. In a little voice, she replies... "okay"... Matthew picks up his bag and follows Yuki. As they continued walking, Matthew checked his watch, it was 10:03 P.M. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed... "finally". As they kept walking, Yuki kept looking back at Matthew. Still feeling sorry about what she did but not saying a word. As the cold breeze reflected the windy vicinity of the Airport, Matthew watched as the Planes come and go from the night sky. All the beautiful lights and stars everywhere from the sky was calming Matthew. As they drew closer to their destination, Matthew began to see the giant Hotel. It seems the Hotel was a lot closer than he expected. So was the Beach. Matthew was impressed. The hotel looked incredible! As they passed the Pool area, they made their way in to the Reception desk. Once they made their way in, they were welcomed by multiple bellhops. They made their way around the beautiful fountain, they stopped at the reception desk. Matthew then put his bags down as Yuki pressed the bell on the counter. A few seconds later, the receptionist came out and welcomed them. "Welcome to Japan's very own Brown Sugar Hotel! Founded by Buraiyan Jonzu in 1964! Would you like a ''Reservation''?" "Yes please"... says Yuki. Yuki then turns to Matthew and says.. "Louie-san ''Reserved''' a suite for you. You must be really important."'' "Not really..." replies Matthew. "It's just our first Job overseas. Louie's a great boss." A few moments later, the receptionist comes back and says "Please complete this Reservation form". The receptionist then handed Matthew the Reservation ''form to complete the ''Reservation for the suite Louie Reserved. "Where will you be sleeping?"... Asks Matthew. "Oh don't worry, I already made a Reservation for my own room. It's just nearby, so if you need anything, just ask"... replies Yuki. "Alright, thanks"... says Matthew. Matthew then completes his Reservation form and hands it over to the receptionist. "Thank you for your Reservation! We hope you enjoy your stay!" says the receptionist as she hands over Matthew's suite key. Matthew and Yuki then head over to the elevator to go to the top suite floor. As they stepped in and pressed the button, Yuki then turns over to Matthew and asks, "How long have you been a salesman?". "Oh, around 2 years.." replies Matthew. "I see, what were you doing before you met Louie-san?", asks Yuki. "I did a few odd jobs, saved the little money I had to enter a University.", replies Matthew, As they reached the suite floor, they stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to Matthew's suite. His suite number was "426". As Matthew entered his suite, Yuki once again apologizes for what she did, and went across the hall to her own room. Matthew then takes out his key card, unlocks the door, and steps in. He turned on the light and took a good look at the suite. "Goddamn Louie, all this just for a business trip?". As he unpacks his suitcase, his phone started to ring. "Hello?" "Matthew, it's me! Did you find the girl yet?!", asks Louie, a bit worried. Matthew, not wanting to talk about what happened, let's out a big sigh and says "Ugh, yeah. I did." "Good! Remember! Ye' gotta get up first thing in the mornin'! Capiche?! Talk to ya soon!". As Louie hangs up the phone, Matthew falls on the couch and stares at the ceiling for the longest time. Matthew then ordered some room service from the front lobby. "A cup of coffee would be nice". MASTURBAIZONE SCENE - "Anything Comes In Handy" - Obscenity Level: 4/5. Meanwhile in Yuki's room, Yuki finishes her shower and gets out wrapped in her towel. As she turns on the TV, a pornographic film shows up in the screen. But Yuki, being quite the naive girl, panickly turns off the TV. However, seeing the 5 seconds of the Porno got her hormones going. She wanted to 'take care of herself' so bad. But she was too scared to touch herself in a place she's not familiar with. There could be security cameras around! But she said "Fuck It", and took off her towel. She proceeded to lay down on the couch, spread her legs, and started touching herself. But as a minute passed, she wasn't having any of it. "Ugh, this is bullshit! I want more!". So she decides to look all around the room for something that could help her. She went back inside the bathroom, but found nothing. Then she went over to the bedroom, and again, nothing. She hastely goes to the living room, once again, no luck. So she heads over to the kitchen, but as expected, nothing..... until she saw what was on the kitchen dining table. It was a fruitbowl. It had.... Bananas on it. Without hesitation, she takes one and heads back on the living room couch to continue her me-time. As she inserts the banana into her reproductive slot, she instantly spills her milk from her blue cheese, making her twitch in sexual fury, drooling all over the place. Back to the story Meanwhile in Matthew's room as he continues waiting for room service, he turns on the television and watches the late night news. TV News: "There have been numerous reports about a serial killer on the loose. So far, the Police have linked over 33 deaths of female, male, and shemale victims. The serial killer's method of execution is a fatal stab to the genitalia, and the serial killer's mark, or modus operandi, appears to be a carving of a penis on the victims' bodies." But since the news reporter was speaking in Japanese, Matthew couldn't understand a thing. So he was still oblivious about the loose murderer. Matthew then changed the channel. Doorbell: *Ding Dong* "Ah, finally. Time for some coffee." Sighs Matthew, in a relieved tone. Matthew ordered some old fashioned coffee from the room service catalogue. It was nice to finally relax. As Matthew opened the door, there stood the girl from before back in the Airport. Except this time, she has a knife! She must've followed him and Yuki back to the Hotel! BATTLE SCENE - Matthew Castellano vs "The Girl" "What ar- WOAH!" The girl swung the knife at Matthew. But thanks to Matthew's hawk eyes, he successfully dodges it. But then, Matthew falls to the ground knocking down several furniture as the girl kicks him in the gut. The girl then jumps ontop of Matthew, having the knife pointing directly in his eye. As she was about to stab his eyeballs out, Matthew grabs her arm and turns over to the side to get ontop of her. But then, the girl kicks him away, knocking him to the wall. As the girl gets back up, Matthew grabs ahold of the girl and power bombs her right through the coffee table. Matthew then performs a leg drop for good measure, but just as he was about to land, the girl rolls over and Matthew's ass lands on a sharp piece of broken wood from the coffee table. The girl then stands up and drop kicks Matthew in the face, knocking Matthew unconscious. Chapter IV - No Recollection, Great Satisfaction The battle between Matthew and the girl drew to a close when Matthew got knocked out. The next morning, he woke up with an icebag over his head, in bed, in his hotel room, with no trace of the girl. It seems the entire room has been cleaned up. As he gets up and walks over to the living room, there stood a hotel maid, cleaning up the room.